


Возлюби соседа своего

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: миди R-NC17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Brooklyn, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inappropriate neighbors, M/M, Masturbation, Nomad, Nomad Steve Rogers, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: С новым соседом у Баки Барнса возник целый ряд трудностей:1. Парень был привлекательным2. Шумным3. Может, он вообще супергерой.Или о том, как пересеклись дорожки Номад!Стива и модерн!Баки (медбрата).Беты перевода:Diran,Kler1
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди R-NC17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912393
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222
Collections: 9 Миди рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Возлюби соседа своего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Thy Neighbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428507) by [hermionesmydawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Стук.

Скрежет.

Бум. Бум. Бум.

Грохот.

Что за чертовщина?

– А? – Баки протер глаза. На экране мельтешил Губка Боб. На лице Сэнди [1] застыло замешательство. Это как раз было понятно – Баки чувствовал себя примерно так же.

Он нашарил пульт и, выключив телевизор, удовлетворенно выдохнул, оказавшись в благословенной тишине. На часах – час и семь минут ночи. Еще вагон времени, чтобы выспаться.

Текила – зло.

Грохот.

Бум.

Оглушительный грохот.

Да какого хрена?!

– Да какого хрена? – зарычал Баки, дергаясь и усаживаясь. Голова кружилась – или это комната? Чертова текила, на часах уже три сорок шесть, и…

Грохот.

И снова шум, он шел откуда-то из-за изголовья кровати. Ну, во всяком случае, Баки пока не сошел с ума. Ладно, для поспешных выводов рановато, но хотя бы он не слышит то, чего нет. Вот так и бывает, когда в последний день недельного отпуска решишь социализироваться, выпить стопку текилы и пообжиматься со случайным парнем – который был весь такой «да-да, конечно», пока не коснулся руки и не завопил «Притормози, братан»… да уж, в данной ситуации Баки затупил знатно.

Бум.

– За что-о-о, – простонал Баки, и вцепился в волосы – длинные каштановые пряди, – и потянул, пока боль натяжения не перебила головную, что все сильнее пульсировала за глазами. В шесть утра начиналась его смена, плюс час на дорогу, поэтому будильник стоял на четыре сорок пять. Черт побери! Он же по большей части хороший человек, ну, процентов на шестьдесят, за что ему такое наказание?

Грохот.

Звуки шли из-за стены, и нет, это не было похоже на ту дурацкую книжку ужасов, которую он мучил на прошлой неделе, вместо того чтобы пойти потусить, как и собирался.

Книжка называлась «Шум в стене» – на самом деле, довольно банально, учитывая, что «шум» оказался призраком.

Но это… точно не призрак, это явно что-то похуже. Человек.

Новый сосед.

Бум.

Который, судя по всему, собирал посреди ночи одну из чертовых выставочных комнат производства Икеи.

Баки постучал в стену над головой.

– Эй, спать греби, засранец хренов!

Если хорошо подумать, обзывать нового соседа вот так, с порога, засранцем, было не самой лучшей идеей, но это Бруклин – если ты такой неженка и падаешь в обморок от посыла нахер, то вообще долго не протянешь. Шум затих, и Баки снова задремал – рвано и беспокойно, и даже успел увидеть сон про то, как он бежит по конвейерной ленте против движения – вот такой вот он везунчик.

БАМ!

Баки аж подпрыгнул на кровати, на автомате схватив лампу – какое-никакое, а оружие. Ногами он все еще загребал по кровати – видимо, в попытках выбраться с конвейера. По соседству кто-то явно орудовал молотком.

Ну все, теперь разобраться с происходящим стало делом чести.

Баки впопыхах нацепил футболку и как был – с лампой в одной руке и сжатой в кулак другой – рванул в сторону соседской двери. Если сосед-засранец считает позволительным тарабанить в такое время – что ж, значит, и ему тоже можно. Баки впечатал кулак – несколько раз – в добротное дубовое полотнище двери, находящейся в паре шагов от его собственной. И не сбавлял оборотов до тех пор, пока очередной удар не пришелся в воздух.

Засранец оказался симпатичным парнем с аккуратно подстриженной бородой и жутким беспорядком на голове – светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, – и грудью настолько широкой, что по ней без проблем мог бы проехать небольшой грузовик. И его бицепсам нужно было выдать лицензию на убийство. Ну, блин, как всегда.

Ситуация Засранца явно веселила – и в этом тоже не было ничего удивительного. Баки его и так уже ненавидел.

Словно прочитав его мысли, парень ухмыльнулся.

– Могу чем-то помочь?

– Да! – рявкнул Баки, думая лишь о том, как было бы классно засветить ему лампой в лицо. Если Баки не будет видеть, какой парень смазливый, орать на него будет легче. Или нет. Так или иначе, крик все равно застрял где-то в глотке, поддушивая его изнутри. Пошел он на хрен! Парень по-прежнему лыбился, может, потому, что не очень трезвый парень в пижаме угрожал ему лампой в виде девушки в юбочке хула.

Пошел. Он. На хрен.

(Пожалуйста.)

– Прекращай шуметь, – наконец удалось прорычать Баки, хотя стыд с ненавистью к самому себе буквально рвали его на части. – Кое-кому из живущих по соседству скоро на работу.

Засранец удивленно моргнул.

– О, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, – сказал он, но тон был саркастическим. Да он просто, мать его, издевался!

Баки нахмурился. Покачал лампой так, что заколыхались кисточки на юбке танцовщицы.

– Хрена с два ты приносишь!

Засранец аж руку к сердцу прижал.

– Подобного больше не повторится.

– В твоих же интересах! – рявкнул Баки и, блядь, даже в свой самый худший день – а сегодня, похоже, был именно такой – он не заслужил подобного. Он засунул лампу подмышку и рванул обратно, в теплую безопасность своей квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь как можно громче.

Замерзший и злой как черт, он понимал, что никакого сна ему, похоже, сегодня больше не обломится. Тяжело вздохнув в попытке успокоиться – заранее провальной, – Баки поплелся обратно в спальню, и, водрузив лампу на законное место, пошел в ванную. Черт, почему он так замерз? Похоже, ему пора завязывать с выпивкой. И барами. И людьми.

Стянув футболку через голову, Баки потянулся к штанам. Вот только штанов на нем не оказалось. Только трусы.

Трусы с Железным человеком.

Господи, его жизнь просто гребаный стыд.

Холод, казалось, забрался в самые кости – и сопровождал его весь день. По дороге на работу, в метро, когда Баки расплескал кофе – горячий кофе – прямо в район ширинки джинсов – и ни обжигающее тепло, ни последовавший холодок влажной ткани никак не изменили этого ощущения. Двенадцатичасовая смена в отделении интенсивной терапии Центральной больницы пролетела как одно мгновение, чего нельзя было сказать о дороге домой – штаны медбратской формы, в которых пришлось тащиться домой, совершенно не спасали от порывов ледяного октябрьского ветра. Но он переживет. И не такое переживал.

Что ж, один рабочий день минус – еще шесть впереди.

  


  


Хотя Баки никогда особо и не был домоседом-интровертом, при виде знакомого многоквартирного здания ему на глаза чуть не навернулись слезы. Ему просто хотелось в свою кроватку, поиграть в приставку, посмотреть Нетфликс, сожрать тайской еды с доставкой на дом. При условии, конечно, что Гандон, Живущий по Соседству – и нет, это не название новой книги, хотя вполне бы могло им стать – не попытается заняться постройкой форта Баярд или домика для Барби в непристойное время.

Баки обнаружил, что оставил ключи в заляпанных кофе джинсах, лишь когда полез за ними в карман. Слава богу, джинсы были в сумке. Чертов Засранец не мог придумать лучшего времени, чтобы выбраться из своего логова – Баки как раз перетряхивал штаны в поисках ключей. Ну и хрен с ним. Постаравшись сохранить максимально независимый вид, Баки вежливо кивнул соседу.

– Шумный засранец, – уже не так вежливо поприветствовал он.

Гандон, Живущий по Соседству, окинул Баки внимательным взглядом – с головы до ног, слегка прищурившись, прежде чем ответить.

– А, трусишки с Железным человеком.

Нет, честно, чем парень смазливее – тем он хуже. ГЖС [2] запер свою квартиру, застегнул толстовку до подбородка и, не сказав больше ни слова, удалился. Баки, не удержавшись, тут же оценивающе окинул взглядом его задницу – ну, он же живой человек и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ну да, мелковата, да и черные штаны типа армейских мало кого украшают, но задница уверенно тянула на четверку с плюсом.

А вот руки… О, тут без вопросов – все плюсы и сразу в яблочко.

Когда Баки перестал изображать озабоченного подростка и взял себя в руки, он отыскал ключи и попал наконец домой. Сняв рабочую униформу, переоделся в пижаму и запустил стирку перед тем, как приступить к готовке своего коронного карри. Его квартира всегда была его отрадой – потрясающая, угловая, с фиксированной оплатой, и он до конца дней своих не перестанет благодарить двоюродную бабку с дедом не только за то, что передали ему аренду, но и оставили большую часть техники и половину мебели. Включая лампу в виде танцовщицы хула.

Когда в дверь постучали, он как раз успел продраться – хотя воевал он скорее со сном – через половину третьего сезона «Восьмого чувства» [3]. На часах было почти десять, так что нарушитель спокойствия, скорее всего, кто-то из соседей с детьми, жаждущий спросить, какое лекарство безопасно дать малышу с температурой.

Работаешь в больнице – будь готов, что твоя смена никогда не закончится.

Глянув в глазок, Баки не смог опознать посетителя. С той стороны двери стоял какой-то красавчик – высокий, темнокожий и обворожительный. С военной выправкой. Пока Баки ошеломленно разглядывал визитера, таинственный красавец проверил телефон и, выругавшись под нос, переместился к двери Засранца и постучал.

Ну не говнюк ли?

Стук быстро перерос в буханье, и Баки немного отвлекся, потому что задница у красавчика была что надо. Да, он пялился. Да, у него проблемы с общением и ему нужно пересмотреть жизненную позицию, бла-бла.

– Стив! – выкрикнул красавчик напоследок, а потом уронил руку.

Итак, у Засранца есть имя. Стив. И друг. Или парень. Хм…

Баки просто разрывало противоречивыми желаниями – продолжить вести себя как малолетка или перестать подсматривать и спросить, что и как. Он слегка приоткрыл дверь – так, чтобы привлечь внимание красавчика, который как раз бормотал что-то о том, что это уже ни в какие ворота.

– Проблемы? – спросил Баки.

Парень аж подпрыгнул на месте и тут же рассыпался в извинениях:

– О, прости! Ну, если я тебя разбудил.

Открыв дверь шире, Баки оперся на косяк левым плечом – руку свою напоказ он выставлять не собирался. Красавчик проделал тот же финт, что и Зас… Стив – просканировал Баки с головы до ног. Судя по его виду, он был немного разочарован, что чудо без штанов гуляет сегодня при полном параде. Очевидно, о происшествии с лампой парень был в курсе – со всеми возможными подробностями.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Баки. – Бойфренда твоего дома нет, будь он – я бы услышал, он тут троянского коня ваяет.

Красавчик рассмеялся – между передних зубов у него оказалась щербинка. Какой же милашка.

– Ах да, мой друг, он… он временами как слон в посудной лавке.

– Я заметил, – улыбнулся Баки. – Ну, если увижу, передам, что ты заглядывал.

– Угу, – красавчик прищурился. – Если увидишь, скажи, что Сэм просил не натворить глупостей, пока его не будет.

У Баки появилось такое чувство, будто этот самый Стив творил глупости направо и налево довольно часто.

– Без проблем. Приятно было познакомиться, Сэм.

Сэм протянул руку, и Баки неловко ее пожал.

– Взаимно, э-эм…

– Прости. – Баки тут же выпустил руку. – Ба… Джеймс, – поправился он, потому что ну блин, надо же быть совсем идиотом, чтобы в солидном возрасте представиться кличкой вроде Баки?

– О, ну спокойной тебе ночи, Баджеймс, – подмигнул Сэм, разворачиваясь в сторону лестницы.

Ебать.

  


  


Засранец Стив вернулся в ночи, но, во сколько бы его ни принесло, вел он себя на удивление тихо. Не то чтобы Баки прямо прислушивался, потому что он спал – да и вообще, не сторож он соседу своему. И он почти почувствовал угрызения совести, затарабанив в дверь Стива в пять утра – хотя на его довольной ухмылке это никак не сказалось.

Потому что ключевое тут – почти.

Стиву потребовалось около двух минут, чтобы добраться до двери, но ожидание того стоило. Парень был сонным и полуголым, в одних черных штанах, судя по всему – для бега. Вдобавок выглядел он каким-то помятым, и – вот за что Баки это наказание – еще более неотразимым.

Да и ночные кошмары с участием грудных мышц Стива ему теперь обеспечены.

Вместо того, чтобы таращиться как идиот, Баки широко улыбнулся.

– О, прости, я что, тебя разбудил?

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него сонными голубыми глазами.

– Вчера вечером тут твой друг Сэм забегал. Сказал, чтобы ты не надел глупостей, пока он не вернется, – сообщил Баки. – Просто передаю сообщение.

У Стива аж ноздри задрожали. А затем он захлопнул дверь прямо перед ухмыляющимся лицом Баки – и ухмылка стала еще шире.

День обещал быть просто прекрасным.

  


  


День, однако, прекрасным не был.

Может, Баки стал слишком самоуверен. Может, он и всегда был таким придурком. Может, просто соскучился по ночным сменам – а то и по всему отделению реанимации новорожденных. Во всяком случае, стыдиться того, что ему нравятся младенцы – и особенно спасать младенцев, – он не собирался. Их он любил куда как больше, чем взрослых. Тем он помогал в стиле – беспомощный ты или нет, давай уже что-то делай сам, постоянно балансируя на тонкой грани между “слишком много” и “недостаточно”. И поэтому, если у него был выбор, он всегда брал смены в интенсивной терапии.

Однако бионическая рука этого выбора оставляла мало – она скорее подходила для таскания тяжестей, чем для обращения с личинками людей. Да, да, «рука смерти», в буквальном смысле слова, так что, да.

– Опять думаешь о малышах, – раздался мелодичный голос с другой стороны сестринской стойки.

Баки улыбнулся, сообразив, что слишком долго пялился на лист назначений мисс Розенталь.

– Мне нравятся малыши, – ответил он, покрутившись на стуле. – И ты меня совсем не знаешь, Клэр. Вот ни капельки.

– Да без разницы. – Клэр Темпл, в прошлом – ветеран ночных смен, а теперь медсестра, работающая с самой храброй и всемогущественной – да и вообще невероятной – леди в мире, закатила глаза. – Ты теперь в день? Как скучно.

– Ну да, остепеняюсь, и все в этом роде. – Баки пожал плечами. – А с чего это нам сегодня так повезло лицезреть вашу светлость в нашей скромной обители?

– Просто зашла в гости. Подумала, вдруг от меня будет какой-то толк в отделении, пока я в городе. Иногда, знаешь, скучаю по обычным людям.

– Пф, да что такого в обычных людях? – Баки помахал левой рукой и ухмыльнулся. – У меня как раз перерыв, пошли перекусим?

Клэр скривилась.

– Ну, при условии, что мне не придется там есть.

Столовка не была уж настолько плоха. Бывало и хуже.

– И что новенького в мире усовершенствований и геройства? – спросил Баки, набивая рот вялым салатом. – Не считая Старка, уходящего на пенсию в пятисотый раз.

– Сегодня как раз был пятьсот первый, – пошутила она. – Я слышала, что в городе появился новый парень. Где-то в твоих краях.

Баки аж подавился.

– В Бруклине? И что он там делает – раздает детям мороженое или протестует против открытия сетевого стейкхауса?

– Разве не ты у нас протестовал против открытия сетевого стейкхауса?

– Ничего сетевого в Бруклине! Или развивай местное – или вали. – Баки улыбался, но черт побери, так оно и было.

Клэр откинулась на спинку стула, засунув руки в карманы безразмерной куртки.

– Ходят слухи, что он быстрый. И сильный. Одевается в черное, патрулирует по ночам, так что никто его пока и не рассмотрел толком.

– Сорвиголова два ноль?

Глаза Клэр затуманились воспоминаниями – она явно видела что-то, недоступное Баки, – но потом она посмотрела прямо на него.

– Господи, надеюсь, что нет. Его называют Номад.

Баки закатил глаза. Ох уж эти спасители и их охуенные кодовые имена.

– Ну, тогда что-то мне подсказывает, что он скоро свалит на лужайку позеленее. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Бронкс начал завидовать – у них-то нет своего защитника в плаще.

– Эти парни редко носят плащи. Это ж кирдык безопасности. – Клэр шлепнула его по руке – левой, – потому что ей и дела не было до того, что она как-то там отличается.

Баки нравилась Клэр, он скучал по ней. Он прекрасно понимал – у нее есть дела и поважнее, чем смотреть, как он ест.

– Мне пора обратно. А ты не пропадай, ладно?

– Да, хорошо. Мне тут все равно еще нужно кое-что доделать, – сказала она, поднимаясь из-за стола. – И если я уйду, не поздоровавшись с Нормой, она меня просто прикончит.

Умно. Даже Капитан Америка не сможет защитить ее от Нормы.

  


  


Шмяк.

Баки зевнул. В любом случае, он только начал засыпать. После предыдущей мирной ночи ему следовало ожидать, что Стив решит взять реванш.

Шмяк.

Кажется, ботинок шмякнулся о стену перед тем, как упасть на пол. Баки почесал яйца, размышляя, а не пора ли постучать.

Звяк.

Видимо, на пол полетел ремень – наверное, снимает штаны. Баки представил себе Стива без штанов и – опасность, опасность! – в эту сторону лучше не думать.

Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Стон.

Эй, а это что? Стон был, определенно, болезненным. Ну, как когда, потянувшись, чувствуешь, что спина сейчас ссыплется в трусы. Да уж – старость отстой.

Жалобный вскрик.

Что за дерьмо, человек просто ложится спать. Гребаные бумажные стены, Баки не должен всего этого слышать. Был ли его предыдущий сосед таким шумным? Не, точно нет.

Стон.

Может, если бы прямо сейчас на них напали пришельцы, Баки не пришлось бы это все слушать. Мало ему было проснуться с легким стояком – ну тут уж ничего не поделать, биология – гадина еще та. Но слушать, как за стеной трахается сексуальный засранец, когда у самого Баки в постели черт знает сколько никого не было – нет, это перебор.

Он совсем уже собрался постучать в стену, но подумал, что, учитывая предыдущий раз, Стив, вероятно, станет шуметь лишь сильнее. От мыслей аж голова загудела. Ну ебать!

Бам.

Баки аж подскочил. Звук шел откуда-то из-за стены прямо над головой. Блядь. Он погладил член прямо через пижамные штаны и зажмурился изо всех сил. Он не собирался представлять, что там такого делает Стив, от чего изголовье его кровати долбится об их общую стену, но воображение Баки не спрашивало, а лишь поставляло картинки.

Наверняка на Стиве скакала какая-то горячая брюнетка, и пока он хватал ее грудь, зажимала его рот рукой – потому что не приведи господь услышать соседям его вскрики. Представлять его натуралом было проще – и безопаснее, не давало размечтаться, будто однажды и Баки что-то обломится.

Бум.

Господи. Дерьмо. Теперь Баки представлял, что там – горячий брюнет, втрахивает Стива в матрас до звезд в глазах и сорванных стонов – но Баки, конечно, не позволит ему ни звука, просто потому что...Потому что заткнись, Стив, заткнись, пока тебя трахают!

Стон.

Твою же мать. Тихо заскулив, Баки засунул бионическую руку в штаны. Да, он будет отрицать до последнего вдоха, но если гладкий металл и хорош для чего-то – охуенно хорош, – то именно для этого. Легче отстраниться, представить, будто это чья-то еще рука, потому что да, он чувствует ей, но… по-другому. А так кто-то другой гладит его член – незнакомец, которому и дела нет, с какой силой трахать, как крепко сжимать яйца, как властно растягивать дырку пальцами.

Нелепо громкий вдох.

Баки кончил в кулак, прикусив ладонь живой руки – потому что если он слышит Стива, то и Стив может услышать его. Но в комнате было тихо – только его сорванное дыхание да шум улицы снаружи. И в этой тишине он заснул.

  


  


С утра Баки пошел побегать. Но никакого Стива ему по дороге не обломилось.

Домой он вернулся во вполне приличное время, потому что смена выдалась всего на восемь часов вместо двенадцати. Но Стив не проявил себя и вечером.

Никаких следов Стива – до самого позднего вечера, когда в районе половины одиннадцатого Баки наконец отодрал свою ленивую задницу от дивана и пошел вынести мусор. Стив как раз куда-то уходил. Так вот как оно, когда у тебя есть настоящая жизнь. Похоже, весьма утомительно.

Стив кивнул, отводя взгляд.

– Привет.

Ого, какая вежливость! Прогресс налицо. Баки осмотрел наряд Стива – снова в черном, чувак, ты что, серьезно? – и решил закрепить успех.

– Снова свидание?

– Снова? – Стив нахмурился.

– Да, прошлой ночью… – Баки оборвал себя. Он так устал. И он – идиот. При таком раскладе не стоило затевать никаких разговоров, потому что – вот, пожалуйста: он с порога проболтался, что подслушивал соседа и его сексуальное рандеву.

Стив склонил голову на бок – вид у него был как у растерявшегося щенка.

– Вчера у меня никого не было.

– О, – и рот Баки выглядел точно так же, как это «о».

– И у тебя, похоже, тоже, – добавил Стив с понимающей улыбкой. – Ну, сладких снов, Баджеймс.

– О, – повторил Баки. Потому что – ну твою же мать! О боже. Он даже не мог разозлиться из-за тупого имени, потому что… блядь!

Стив, похоже, не только слышал его, но и не возражал, что Баки за ним подслушивал. Но как? Почему. Что? Как?!

Баки рванул обратно в квартиру, немедленно забравшись в кровать.

– Вот теперь я проебался по полной программе, – пробормотал он, но, тем не менее, только что случившееся откровение перекрывало все остальное.

Ну, и сейчас-то Стив точно не мог его услышать.

  


  


Люди разное говорят – например, что расписание для среднего медперсонала, когда неделю работаешь – неделю выходной, – это чушь собачья. Что это работа на убой, и что так много не наработаешь – быстро сдуешься, да и концентрации кот наплакал.

И как же, блядь, они правы!

Баки еле плелся домой – а впереди маячили еще двадцать четыре часа в компании вечно недовольных докторов и психующих родственников, чьи близкие – пациенты, – к счастью, особо много не болтали. Но вот на следующей неделе… О, на следующей неделе сначала он проспит сутки, а потом упорется в какую-нибудь компьютерную игрушку – еще на сутки. Потому что он – гребанный взрослый! Ха!

Хотя вот сегодня, к примеру, героическим усилием воли он сумел затащить себя в спортзал после работы – может, он и не стройняшка, каким был до происшествия, зато стал сильнее и мощнее. Новые неорганические элементы тела требовали большей сбалансированности и координации.

Он устроился на диване – посмотреть какое-то новое шоу, но незаметно заснул, потому что происходящее на экране явно не увлекало настолько, чтобы удержать в мире бодрствующих. А потом он было подумал, что эта заебучая задница за стеной увлеченно собирала ядерную бомбу или типа того – но нет, не он разбудил Баки ближе к полуночи. Это был легкий стук в дверь

Баки подумал, что, возможно – лишь возможно – это Сэм вернулся проведать Баджеймса. Твою же мать, теперь он и сам себя так называл!

Баки глянул в глазок – но по ту сторону двери никого не было видно. Он открыл дверь на голых инстинктах – а что если там ребенок? Или там хренов грабитель, и Баки сможет добавить еще одну зарубку в коллекцию своих проебов. Пригладив взлохмаченные со сна волосы, он открыл дверь и выглянул в холл.

Стоявший там оказался ни ребенком, ни грабителем. Это был Стив. Почему-то Баки удивился, хотя, казалось бы, уже мог и привыкнуть. К этому моменту они со Стивом, можно сказать, практически в одной квартире проживали.

– Я… э… – запнулся Стив, выступая на свет. До этого он скрывался в одной из немногочисленных непросматриваемых зон. Странный парень, что с него взять. – Я подумал, что если ты увидишь меня, то не откроешь.

Баки быстро перевел взгляд с лица на талию Стива – тот прятал руку под курткой, крепко зажимая бок.

– Подумал он. Ты меня совсем не знаешь.

– Тут ты прав. Прости. Я вообще не такой придурок, каким выгляжу. – Стив скривился. – Ну, в смысле, я не пытаюсь сказать, что не придурок – наверное, еще какой, но обычно я не такой грубиян. Старший по подъезду сказал, что сосед – ты – обычно берет ночные смены, поэтому я не думал, что кого-то побеспокою в ночь переезда. А потом ты обозвал меня засранцем, а я, по правде сказать, всегда завожусь с полоборота, так что… оно как-то… вот. Прости.

Баки вздохнул. Нужно было как-то донести до Стива необходимость общечеловеческого расписания визитов.

– Все в порядке, ясно? Я раньше брал ночные смены. Но мой врач…

Сказала, что дневные смены помогали справиться с депрессией и тревогой? «Не вываливай на незнакомцев свои проблемы, Джеймс», — вот что она сказала бы на происходящее. «Сейчас, во времена всеобщей открытости, личная жизнь – все, что у тебя осталось».

– А, неважно. – Баки убрал прядь волос за ухо правой рукой. – А с чего ты решил извиниться… сейчас?

Посреди ночи. Снова посреди ночи, Стивен.

– О, точно, – хмыкнул Стив и снова скривился. – На днях я видел тебя в медицинской форме. Ты врач?

– Медбрат, – коротко ответил Баки.

– Даже лучше, – обрадовался Стив. И после этого зашел в квартиру Баки так, словно его туда пригласили. Да ладно? Но как только Баки закрыл за ними дверь, Стив вынул руку из-под куртки – и рука была вся в крови.

Сон как рукой сняло.

– Какого хрена с тобой случилось?

– Меня подстрелили, – обыденным тоном ответил Стив – словно подобное случалось с ним каждый день.

– И тогда: А – тебе нужно звонить копам, и Б – ехать в гребаную больницу!

Стив покачал головой.

– Нет и нет. Тут ничего серьезного, мне просто…

– Нужно в больницу – и это единственный способ завершить эту фразу! – рявкнул Баки.

Стив его просто проигнорировал.

– Нужно, чтобы ты проверил, не осталось ли чего в ране. Пуля прошла навылет, но я по опыту знаю, что все заживет быстрее, если рана чистая.

Баки просто… он просто… таращился на Стива. Соседа, что наряжался в черное и тусил непонятно где всю ночь, периодически выглядел избитым – а теперь его и вовсе подстрелили на ровном месте… Сосед. В Бруклине. Баки прикрыл лицо рукой и застонал.

– Господи боже, ну за что?

– За что – что?

За что эта жизнь – его, подумал Баки. Но вслух лишь проворчал:

– За что мне в соседи достался Номад?

Стив вяло пожал плечами.

– Мне район приглянулся?

Ебическая сила!

– Блядь! – выплюнул Баки сквозь сжатые зубы и рванул в ванную. Скрутив волосы в пучок, он закрепил их резинкой на макушке и принялся собирать необходимое. Как у всякого уважающего себя медработника, запас средств первой помощи раз в десять превосходил таковые у простого обывателя. Он нагреб полные руки самого необходимого, плюс таз и старое покрывало из шкафа. – Блядь, – повторил он уже тише, возвращаясь к Стиву. – Мне придется тебя раздеть.

Стив вскинул бровь. Для парня, которого только что подстрелили, вел он себя пиздец нахально.

Помогая Стиву избавиться от куртки, Баки ворчал себе под нос:

– А в наши дни что, в каждом районе должен быть свой собственный супергерой? Вот чего бы тебе не выбрать Лонг-Айленд? Слышал, там ни одного матча по футболу без махинаций не обходится. И во что ты, черт побери, одет? Что это вообще за декольте?

Ну, по правде говоря… Куртка и правда добавляла солидности – потому что в том, что было под ней, Стив мог бы легко сойти за танцора на льду или другого вертихвоста. Черные штаны обтягивали его как вторая кожа, несмотря на кучу карманов, а футболка в обтяжку показывала столько сисек, что подобный образ зацензурили бы не только на детском канале.

– Просто треугольный вырез, – пробубнил Стив, пока Баки считал его пульс. Сорок шесть ударов в минуту. Что за херня? Да большинство здоровых людей и безо всяких пулевых ранений могут лишь мечтать о таком пульсе.

– В Детском мире брал, да? – Баки осторожно закатал край футболки, инспектируя повреждения. Стив был прав – пуля прошла насквозь. Вот ведь везучий ублюдок.

– А ты забавный.

– Скажи чего не знаю. И ложись на спину. – Баки расстелил на полу одеяло и принес с кухни стул. – Ноги на стул.

– Еще и командует, – но, несмотря на ненужные комментарии, Стив слушался. Баки накрыл здоровую часть тела одеялом, натянул одноразовые перчатки, а потом достал шприц, наполненный стерильным физраствором. – Ого, это что еще такое?

– Расслабься, здоровяк, – ухмыльнулся Баки, снимая со шприца иглу. – Мне же нужно промыть рану.

– А. Ладно.

– Ладно. – Не так часто у Баки бывали пациенты, способные поддерживать беседу. А некоторым не помешало бы – помогает отвлечь от происходящего с телом. – Так что там с несанкционированной борьбой с местной преступностью? У тебя стояк на геройство или что-то в этом роде?

Стив даже голову поднял, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.

– И это мне говорит парень, у которого трусы с Железным человеком?

– Не то чтобы я сам себе купил эту фигню. Он мне сам их подарил. Наверное, он так пошутил, но дармовые трусы на дороге не валяются. – Когда из промываемой раны потекла кровь с ошметками, Баки понял, о чем беспокоился Стив. Как он вообще узнал, что в ране что-то осталось?

– Ты знаешь Железного человека? – притворно-равнодушным голосом спросил Стив.

Баки распечатал упаковку со стерильным пинцетом.

– Нет. Я знаю Тони Старка. Он дал мне вот это, – он неловко помахал левой рукой, – в буквальном смысле слова. В виде гуманитарной помощи, а может, он и правда такой отличный парень – под всей этой раздражающей мишурой. Не то чтобы мы с ним были на короткой ноге.

Стив вытаращился на руку Баки.

– Гуманитарная помощь?

Дзыньк – один осколок упал в таз.

– Экспериментальные технологии в медицине. Несколько избранных, потерявших конечности в результате инцидента, получили возможность поучаствовать в разработках. Ну, ты знаешь. Нападение Читаури.

– О. Да. Тот день я помню очень хорошо.

Баки заметил, как на щеках Стива выступил румянец.

– Черт, я же тебе никакого обезболивающего не дал. Блядь, прости, я сейчас…

– Я в порядке, продолжай. И рассказывай дальше. Значит, в тот день Старк тебя спас?

– М-м-м… – Кровь из раны Стива уже почти не текла, и это пугало Баки до чертиков. Похоже, Стив не был обычным человеком. Баки и раньше приходилось встречаться с усовершенствованными, и этот парень, Номад, вполне вписался бы в эту компанию. – Что? Нет. Я в тот день был выходной, как раз тусил в городе, когда все случилось. Ну, не мог же я остаться в стороне, когда столько народа пострадало, сам понимаешь. И пока я кого-то реанимировал, на меня рухнул кусок здания.

Да уж, вот вам и «не вываливай на незнакомцев свои проблемы». У Баки слегка закружилась голова – и поэтому он выпрямился и устроился на пятках, переводя дыхание. Вдох – и выдох. И еще раз.

– Там был новый Капитан Америка, а не Старк. Снял с меня кусок бетона, словно тот ничего и не весил. И пусть я потерял руку – но он спас мне жизнь.

Вернувшись к ране, Баки выковырял очередной осколок, а Стив прикрыл глаза и, резко выдохнув, спросил:

– Какой еще новый Капитан Америка?

– Ой, только давай без этого, – еще один дзыньк – и в ране стало на осколок меньше. – Я, конечно, верю в супергероев, но также – в заговор и что правительство нам врет направо и налево. Да я вырос под истории о том, как Кэп погиб в Арктике. После такого люди не возвращаются, суперсыворотка там или нет.

Хотя теперь Баки задумался об этом по новой. А учитывая его горячую любовь к научной фантастике и современным технологиям, может, стоило бы и признать, что возможно вообще все.

– Хм… – хмыкнул Стив. – А трусишки с Капитаном Америкой у тебя тоже есть?

– Нет – с тех пор, как мне стукнуло восемь, – закашлялся Баки. – И подробности я приберегу для другой импровизированной операции. Мне хватит и дурацкой клички, подцепленной моим семейством из чертовых комиксов и намертво ко мне приставшей.

– Что-то я не помню Баджеймса…

– Вот назови меня так еще хоть раз – и я засуну эти осколки обратно!

– Ладно, ладно, – рассмеялся Стив, но тут же поморщился. – Ох. Прости, Джеймс.

Баки сосредоточился на последнем осколке.

– Баки, – пробормотал он.

Стив скупо улыбнулся.

– Как мишки.

– Я не собираюсь это обсуждать.

– Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но Баки был только в комиксах. В настоящем у него не было никаких помощников, а рос он с лучшим другом по имени Арти, – сказал Стив.

– Да? – Баки кинул в таз последний осколок и еще раз промыл рану. У него чуть глаза на лоб не полезли при виде того, как рана затягивалась буквально на глазах. – Кто рос с лучшим другом?

Стив нахмурился.

– Стив Роджерс.

Стив. Стив Роджерс? Господи, вот теперь Баки и правда неприлично таращился.

– Я… я… э… – слов не было, поэтому он решил сосредоточиться на действиях. Например, поменять перчатки на чистые. – Собираюсь снять с тебя штаны.

Когда Стив вскинул бровь, Баки пояснил:

– Сделаю тебе укол антибиотика.

– А, – брови Стива поникли. – А я как раз собирался пошутить, что я парень приличный и сначала ужин – и потом уже штаны.

Господи боже.

– Ну, учитывая, что прошлой ночью мы, похоже, подрочили на пару, это уже практически третье свидание. Так что штаны придется снять.

– Есть, сэр.

Когда Стив спустил штаны до колен, Баки потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не таращиться и не пускать слюни. Парень был сложен как греческий бог. Если за подобное нужно благодарить науку – ну ебать, да здравствует наука! И это он даже не приглядывался, что там за трусы и какой под ними член – а то бы сдох прямо тут, не отходя от кассы.

Баки протер Стиву бедро спиртом и сделал укол так быстро, как только мог – а потом вернул штаны на законное место, словно одевая малыша, и рывком стащил перчатки.

– У меня для тебя новости. Хорошая – будешь жить. Плохая – твой друг Сэм, наверное, шкуру с тебя сдерет за то, что ты подставился под пулю.

– Это даже не вопрос, – ухватившись за руку Баки – левую, – Стив сел, а потом и вовсе позволил Баки поднять себя на ноги. – Спасибо, Баки. Или Джеймс? Как тебя звать-то?

– Баджеймс меня вполне устроит.

– Так и знал, что тебе понравилось – видел, как ты старался не заржать, когда я так тебя назвал.

«Заткнись, ничего подобного», – металось в голове Баки. Он помог Стиву доковылять до его квартиры. Идиот, даже дверь не запер – ну что у этого парня с головой, а?

– Я зайду, проверю, как ты, завтра утром. Постарайся не подставляться под пули или нож по крайней мере следующие двадцать четыре часа, а? Не хотелось бы снова призывать тебя к порядку с лампой и в трусах.

– Твои призывы к порядку с лампой и в трусах – лучшее, что случилось со мной за последний год… но я постараюсь держать себя в руках и буду паинькой.

Баки моргнул. Да какого… какого?!

– Доброй ночи, Баки, – и Стив захлопнул дверь прямо перед изумленной физиономией Баки. Ну конечно, он явно мог ерничать так хоть весь день – но вдруг это было искренне? Или все-таки сарказм? Блин.

– Доброй ночи… Стив.

  


  


«А может такое быть, что Номад – Капитан Америка?»

Пока он набирал сообщение Клэр в метро, после бесконечной смены, в глазах все просто плыло. Шестой день недельной смены всегда был самым худшим, даже если и не приходилось по полночи штопать раненых «защитников».

«новый телефон кто слил»

Баки застонал, увидев сообщение, но Клэр уже набирала что-то еще.

«шутка»

«слишком рано для такого дерьма»

«капитан америка меж тем снова в строю»

Баки успел покемарить минут десять, прежде чем резко проснуться.

«мой новый сосед – Номад»

Клэр ответила молниеносно:

«Совет вам да любовь»

  


  


Баки и сам понимал, насколько он жалок – перед походом в соседнюю квартиру, проверить пациента, он несколько раз переодел рубашку, выбирая что-нибудь получше той, что он надевал на работу (и с работы). Конечно, синюю, потому что она делала его глаза еще ярче. Джинсы и так были подходящие – и весьма: обтягивали его зад и бедра как следует; на что он никогда не скупился – так это на то, чтобы показать, так сказать, товар лицом.

А вот волосы, блин, отросли просто неприлично. И иногда – в хороший день – он готов был признать (но только перед самим собой), что такие вот, до плеч, они просто требовали меньше ухода. Меньше стрижек означало меньше походов в парикмахерскую и нежелательных встреч в те дни, когда все, чего хотелось – залечь в квартире как медведь в берлоге.

И сегодня ему аукнулось. Он тщательно причесался, но победить залом от рабочего пучка так и не удалось. И даже в хвост их было не убрать – голова и так болела и требовала передышки, ощущения были такие, словно что-то пыталось высосать мозг прямо через волосяные фолликулы. В жопу. Пусть будет залом. Вот такой он жалкий и смешной.

Едва открыв дверь, Баки услышал, как по коридору разносится ор Сэма, воспитывающего Стива, и почувствовал странное удовлетворение. Сэм открыл, едва Баки постучал в дверь – встретил визитера угрюмым раздражением, которое растаяло, когда он узнал Баки.

– Баджеймс!

– Привет, Сэм. – Баки вошел в квартиру Стива, заложив руки за спину. Изнутри жилище выглядело… стерильным, словно проживавший там только что переехал и вещей с собой не прихватил. – Ага, ты его песочишь. Отлично, значит, мне не придется.

– Он заслуживает добавки, – сказал Сэм, осуждающе глядя на Стива.

– Ох, парни, прямо чувствую волны вашей любви, – схохмил Стив с дивана. Ну, он хотя бы отдыхал, и то слава богу.

Сэм проигнорировал его вчистую, обращаясь только к Баки.

– Рана выглядит хорошо, завтра будет уже как новенький. Вот только вопрос, хорошо это или нет, все еще остается открытым.

– И вот опять. Волны любви.

Баки склонил голову на бок.

– Ты тоже из медиков?

– В прошлом, – ответил Сэм. – Спасатель из парашютных военно-воздушных, пятьдесят восьмая эскадрилья. Теперь в отставке.

– Ого, – усмехнулся Баки. Он смотрел на Сэма где-то с минуту, а в голове все крутилось что-то, вот уже почти, вот… Ага! Он возбужденно щелкнул пальцами: – Ты – Сокол!

И какого хрена все эти супергерои наводнили его жизнь?!

Сэм скрестил руки – эти вау!руки – на груди. Боковым зрением Баки увидел, что Стив повторил это движение. Ну конечно. И они как по команде посмотрели на него и синхронно ответили:

– Да. Помимо всего прочего.

Похоже, подобное спрашивалось не впервой.

– Тем не менее, некоторым из нас и нормальную работу приходится делать, – сообщил Сэм, забирая куртку с кепкой с небольшого стола в гостиной. Баки залюбовался армейской курткой – учитывая широченные плечи Сэма, она даже не выглядела хипстерской… а потом Сэм вытащил из-под стола чертов щит со звездой и закинул на спину, щелкнув застежками. – Спасибо, что залатал придурка, Джеймс. Надеюсь, это не войдет в систему.

– А… – выдавил Баки.

– Костюмированная вечеринка, – прокомментировал Стив.

Сэм подмигнул:

– Ага, именно. Вечеринка. А ты думал, кому-то удастся засунуть меня в звездно-полосатые лосинки? Не смеши мои носки.

Без шансов, подумал Баки. Без единого гребанного шанса.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Сэм вышел из квартиры – а Баки так и стоял, пытаясь определиться, на каком он свете. Ему ужасно хотелось спросить у Стива – эй, а ты что, правда вот сто-с-лишним-летний ветеран Второй мировой? Но вдруг ответ окажется положительным – и какого хрена Баки будет делать со всей этой информацией? Воскуривать фимиам у ног национальной американской иконы? Уж точно – не орать на него в трусах или фантазировать о том, как бы дать ему во всех возможных позах. Поэтому он предпочел – снова – закрыть глаза на все странности вместе с неловкостями.

– Можно я сам гляну? – спросил Баки. Вот, никаких личных вопросов. Только профессиональный интерес строго по назначению.

– Конечно, – Стив поднялся и задрал футболку, обнажая живот. Хотя какие-то следы все еще оставались, опознать пулевое ранение уже не представлялось возможным.

Баки опустился на пол, изучая результат своей работы, для устойчивости положив руки Стиву на талию. Выглядело все неплохо – может, даже слишком неплохо. Мускулы Стива сокращались под его пальцами, кожа, нежная и розовая, была мягкой, словно у младенца. Да, выглядело все просто офигенно, на парне заживало как на собаке, и у Баки внезапно пересохло во рту. Стоило бы подняться с колен до того, как начать пускать слюни от желания.

– Ну как, все хорошо? – спросил Стив.

Баки посмотрел вверх. Блядь, ну вот какого хера он голову поднял – ракурс делал хуже. Много хуже!

– Все просто зашибись, – ответил Баки, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ума не приложу, как такое возможно – но да. Все в порядке.

Стив улыбнулся.

– Я вот раньше тоже жил с медсестрой по соседству. Она бы и близко так не смогла.

Баки понятия не имел, как на такое отвечать.

– Ну, в сестринском деле дофига разных…

Гигантская лапа Стива опустилась ему на плечо, прервав словесный поток.

– Баки, это комплимент. Просто прими его.

– Э… спасибо? – кивнул Баки. – Ну за что у Стива такие красивые глаза? Ненавидеть соседа было все сложнее. А свято место пусто не бывает, и там, где раньше бурлила ненависть, теперь плескались другие, не менее яростные желания.

Ебанное блядство!

  


  


Видимо, что-то во внешности Баки привлекало к нему недо-«лесорубов» во всей красе их нарочито-поддельной мужественности.

Кем бы они себя ни считали, Баки именно так называл типаж мужиков, пристававших к нему в барах. Кофейнях. И даже – что странно – на работе. Нет, серьезно, когда кто-то из ваших близких валяется в реанимации, нужно же как-то расставлять приоритеты. Может, все эти парни во фланелевых рубашечках в обтяг и безупречно чистых якобы «рабочих» ботинках думали, что он из их круга – с волосами, убранными в пучок, узкими джинсами с прорехами и растянутыми свитерами.

Только вот Баки стилягой не был. Ему и правда было положить.

Вот и сейчас – «лесоруб» ботал не затыкаясь, только Баки его практически не слушал.

– Местное пиво – бла-бла – Вильямсбург такой крутой – бла-бла – Бруклин. – Похоже, недотепа был из гребанного Нью-Джерси.

По неподвластной разумному объяснению причине Баки, который хотел лишь вырубиться мертвым сном, поддался уговорам пойти после смены пропустить пару рюмок с коллегами. Может, потому, что знал: дома по ту сторону стены – Стив. Стив с его нечеловеческим слухом, нереальными мускулами – и, возможно, таким же членом, – но эти мысли надо было отложить на случай, если Баки захочет распрощаться с остатками мозга.

– Угу, – хмыкнул Баки, допивая остатки третьего стакана с пивом – конечно, с местным. Стопки с пойлом до этого тоже были чем-то местного разлива. Ага, для мексиканцев. – И мне уже пора, – сообщил он Стогу. Или Елю. Как бы этого выпендрежника – я из лесу вышел, наверное, зря – ни звали.

Парень выглядел расстроенным. Какая жалость.

– Давай я тебе свой номер забью?

– Без проблем, – и Баки протянул ему телефон, разблокировав экран.

Лист. Твою же бабушку, парня звали Лист.

До дома Баки решил прогуляться – как раз алкоголь выветрится на осеннем воздухе, пока еще не настолько холодном, чтобы из приятного стать причиной для нытья. Казалось бы, Баки был слишком молод для жалоб по поводу и без – но поди ж ты. Что только Нью-Йорк ни делает с лучшими из нас.

Обычно он шел домой как всякий уважающий себя житель большого города – глаза вниз, руки в карманы. Но сегодня его немного развезло, так что стабильность походки требовала дополнительной координации и взглядов по сторонам. Он уже проделал три четверти пути, когда впереди выросло какое-то препятствие – оказавшееся огроменным детиной, преграждающим дорогу.

Баки собрал остатки вежливости и спросил:

– Простите?

Бугай посмотрел на него сверху вниз и рявкнул:

– Вали отсюда!

Господи, ну почему такая херня именно сегодня?

– Слушай, да клал я на то, чем ты там занят – видишь, ползу себе потихоньку домой. Так что, если не возражаешь…

Но когда Баки попытался обогнуть Большого-и-Ужасного по широкой дуге, жирная рука тут же вцепилась ему в бицепс. Большая ошибка, Баки инстинктивно схватил мужика за запястье левой, сжимая в полную силу и выворачивая.

– Мужик, у меня была пиздец длинная неделя, так что давай ты – пожалуйста – не будешь меня трогать, а?

Похоже, именно «пожалуйста» стало последней каплей – мудаки всегда плохо реагировали на вежливость, – запустившей кулак. На удачу – хотя, может, и нет – Баки с детства лез куда не просят, поэтому умений ему было не занимать. Он даже на землю не свалился. Жирдяй уж точно не ожидал, что Баки мало того что останется на ногах, так еще и ответит симметричным ударом металлического кулака – прямо ему в челюсть. Может, алкоголь ударил в голову, а может, ебаная неделя вконец его доконала, но империя смогла нанести ответный удар – и Баки насладился тем, как жирдяй сполз на тротуар.

И именно в этот момент его грубо прервали, подняв в воздух за шкирку, как какого-то щенка. Баки принялся выкручиваться, пытаясь пнуть обидчика, но невидимый великан в ответ лишь посмеялся.

– Эй, ты чего. Хватит. Отсюда пора валить.

Ну, блядь, конечно.

– Я тебе не девица в беде! Я его сам уделал!

– Да видел я, успокойся. – Стив – Номад, или как его там – опустил его на землю и подтолкнул в направлении дома. – А что насчет тех четверых, для которых он на стреме стоял?

Баки испуганно огляделся.

– Что? Где они?

– В мусорке. – Стив с невинным видом пожал плечами. Одной своей лапищей он все еще поддерживал Баки под спину. – Пока что.

– Уебки, – выругался Баки, ускоряя шаг. Его слегка мутило, но при некотором везении он сможет оттянуть неизбежное до дома.

– Да, район уже не тот, что раньше, приятель.

Устами младенца, что говорится.

– М-м-м, спасибо. Наверное. Хотя я вроде как и не давал тебе пока разрешения на возвращение к супергеройским обязанностям.

В ответ на это Стив лишь улыбнулся.

– А у меня всегда были проблемы со следованием приказам.

– Да? – удивился Баки. – Ты что, из военных?

– Армейский.

Ясно.

– И что же привело тебя в Бруклин?

– Я тут вырос, – Стив посмотрел вверх, на небо. – Дома и стены помогают, сам понимаешь.

Еще яснее.

– Ты, небось, в детстве постоянно дрался? – спросил Баки.

Стив рассмеялся:

– Каждый божий день.

А мозгов, чтобы избежать драки, явно не хватало. Понятненько. Все как официальные источники рассказывают. Баки втюрился в невероятного привлекательного пенсионера. Ну и да, еще раз: наука – наше все. Задумавшись, Баки почти влетел лбом во входную дверь дома, но Стив, конечно, его спас.

– Прости. Похоже, сегодня немного перебрал.

– Видится мне тут какая-то закономерность, – сказал Стив, помогая Баки зайти в подъезд.

– И какая же? – взвился Баки. – Что я вечно в дерьмо вляпываюсь? Или что все к хуям покатилось с тех пор, как ты нарисовался в моей жизни?

– О, – улыбка на лице Стива тут же увяла, но он быстро взял себя в руки. – Вообще-то собирался пошутить про зависимость между алкоголем и драками с парнями крупнее тебя самого.

– А. Ну да, и это тоже. Все, с этого дня никакой больше текилы. Опять. Но на этот раз – точно все, – сказал Баки, стараясь вернуть ту легкость, что была между ними минуту назад. Но у него ни хрена не выходило. – Эй, слушай, не все мои слова – правда.

Стив молча поднимался по ступенькам на их этаж, и лишь дойдя до конца коридора, обернулся к Баки, взглядом давая понять, мол, продолжай.

Баки вздохнул. Не хотелось ему тут разливаться соловьем.

– Мне нравится критиковать свой жизненный выбор – просто потому что он мой. И значит, я могу. Да, я работаю адские смены в больнице у черта на куличках. Сижу дома как бирюк, потому что общество нормальных, социально одобряемых людей – это просто пиздец как утомительно. И, похоже, следующую выходную неделю просто протуплю дома, поставив новый рекорд по лени и непродуктивности.

Стив открыл было рот, но Баки жестом остановил его:

– Еще не все.

– Ладно.

– Но я не по доброй воле лишился руки. Не по собственному горячему желанию стал геем – а я, к слову, гей. И мне в блядском кошмаре не могло присниться стать соседом супергероя. – Баки глубоко вздохнул. – Как я и сказал – ничего из этого я не хотел. И, блин, да, может, я и херов чемпион по нытью, но время от времени даже мне приходится вынуть голову из задницы и признать, что не все в этой жизни зависит от меня.

Стив кивнул.

– Хочешь верь, хочешь, нет, но я – понимаю.

– Зашибись, – пробормотал Баки, нащупывая ключи. – А теперь – вали. Иди, спасай Бруклин. Просто постарайся, чтобы тебя не пришили, идиот.

– Я знал, что ты ко мне неравнодушен. – Стив отсалютовал ему, а потом развернулся и сбежал по ступеням к выходу.

– Да я просто не хочу привыкать к новым соседям, – заорал Баки ему в спину.

Ну да. Наверное, самая большая ложь в его жизни.

  


  


Баки спал.

Обчищал холодильник.

Снова спал.

О да. Как же хорошо.

  


  


Тук-тук-тук.

Баки огляделся по сторонам и поджал губы. Хм, странно, на часах была середина дня, и никаких доставок на дом он вроде не заказывал. И, судя по событиям последних дней, неожиданные гости врывались к нему только когда он собирался заснуть.

Интересненько.

На этот раз он в глазок даже смотреть не стал – распахнул дверь, драматически вильнув бедрами, словно на дворе стояли пятидесятые и жил он в сонном пригороде. Да, без плиссированной юбки эффект был совсем не тот. Тем не менее, визитер выглядел потрясенным – может, потому, что никогда раньше не видел Баки таким выспавшимся.

Баки, честно говоря, тоже был немного потрясен – может, потому, что на пороге стоял Стив – без ран или привычного супер-геройского облачения. В чем-то синем, а синий… ну, скажем так, весьма ему шел.

– При-и-вет? – выдохнул Баки, превращая приветствие в вопрос.

Стив растянул губы в ухмылке.

– Привет. Я ваш новый сосед, но я вроде как толком и не представился. Стив Роджерс, – закончил он, протягивая через порог руку.

«Держи морду, – мысленно орал на себя Баки. Не показывай, насколько внутри ты пляшешь и танцуешь. Соберись, Барнс!» – Он схватил протянутую руку и потряс.

– Э… Джеймс Барнс. Для друзей – Баки.

Хватка у Стива оказалась что надо.

– Да ладно? Баки Барнс? Прямо так и зовут?

– Без комментариев, – покачал Баки головой. – Слушай, а у тебя лицо такое знакомое. Не ты ли недавно мне жизнь спас?

– Да, – тихо ответил Стив, выпуская его руку. – Дважды.

Ни фига себе. Баки неровно выдохнул. Ни фига. Себе.

– Ого. Либо я такой везунчик, либо ты какой-то герой.

– А может, и то и другое, – пошутил Стив. Выпятив грудь, он хлопнул в ладони. – А ты, наверное, думаешь – чего это я приперся?

– Э… вроде того?

Стив подхватил с коврика у своей квартиры бумажный пакет.

– Предлагаю тебе выбор.

Баки нахмурился.

– Какой?

– Как провести следующую неделю, – сказал Стив. – Конечно, ты можешь ее просто проспать, наслаждаясь одиночеством. И, судя по телеку с приставкой – обсмотреться сериалов или обыграться в стрелялки с незнакомцами по сети.

Черт побери, когда это Стив успел так хорошо его изучить?

– Или?

– Или, – тот потряс пакетом с масляными пятнами, – у твоего нового соседа на обед бургеры. И ты мог бы пригласить его разделить трапезу, узнать друг друга получше. Может, вы даже подружитесь, что, согласись, в разы лучше, чем дрочить на пару, подслушивая друг друга через возмутительно тонкие стены.

Баки опустил голову, надеясь, что волосы спрячут румянец. Но, блин, он что – ненормальный? Это же самый легкий выбор в его жизни. Он заложил волосы за уши и отступил, впуская Стива в квартиру, и живот его громко заурчал, едва нос учуял божественный аромат бургеров.

– Эй, это же не из того нового стейкхауса?

Стив фыркнул.

– Я что, вчера на свет родился?

  


  


Баки позвонил на работу и сказался больным в первый раз за шесть лет. Он отбрехался чем-то серьезным – типа его просто раскатало по кровати.

Ну… не то чтобы это было совсем уж неправдой.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Сандра «Сэнди» Чикс — белка-учёный из Техаса американского мультсериала «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны»  
> [2] Гондон, Живущий по Соседству  
> [3] «Восьмое чувство» — американский научно-фантастический драматический телесериал, созданный Ланой и Лилли Вачовски


End file.
